


What Are You Sorry For?

by BecaAMM



Series: On Your Knees [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Dom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: After you misbehave, Bucky decides to punish you.





	What Are You Sorry For?

You moaned weakly through the gag, feeling how your body was shaking against your will.

Looking up, your eyes met Bucky, who didn’t even bother to look at you from his book.

The vibrator between your thighs started buzzing again, sending shocks through your whole body and your arched your chest, feeling the nipple clamps bounce with your movements.

You couldn’t even remember how long you’ve been there, edged almost more than you could take. The seat under you was wet from your juices, your clit was engorged and sensitive against the vibrator Bucky had put in contact with your skin earlier, your breasts tender and your neck wet from the saliva dripping from the corners of your mouth.

“Pwease,” you tried to say. “Pwease…”

Calmly, your lover stood up and removed the gag from you.

“Please,” you cried. “Please, daddy, please.”

Bucky smirked, touching your reddened lips with his thumb.

“Please what, little one?”

“Please let me cum,” you pressed your face against his touch. “I’m sorry, daddy, I’m so sorry, please, please…”

“What are you sorry for?”

You felt the vibrator pressing harder against you and your head fell back.

“Don’t cum,” he commanded. “What are you sorry for, little one?”

“I put myself in… Fuck… Danger,” you moaned. “Daddy, please. Please! I won’t do it again, please let me cum. I need to cum.”

He watched your face for a long moment and, without a word, moved his left hand to rest between your legs, inserting two of his metal fingers inside you and rubbing them over your sweet spot.

“You wanna cum?” he looked up at you, thrusting his fingers.

“Please, let me cum,” you begged again, hold back as hard as you could.

Bucky put his face on the crock of your neck for a moment, inhaling your scent and licking your earlobe for a moment.

“Cum for daddy, little one,” he whispered your ear.

In a second, you became a moany mess, cumming with a scream and making your lover smile with the gush of juices on his hands. He kept stimulating you until you came down, and carefully took the vibrator away from you.

“Thank you,” you whispered softly and he took a water bottle from the table behind you, helping you drink it.

You took a long breath, closing your eyes and he chuckled.

"Little one, you don’t think I’m done with you, do you?”


End file.
